Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a phoenix who lives with his human father in Lima, Ohio. He attends William McKinley High School, a school that is fully integrated with humans and both light and dark fae. He is a member of the WMHS Cheerios and a Piano Teacher at Lima Records. Blaine is an incredibly optimistic, selfless, and kind-hearted person, sometimes naively so. He physically cannot stand darkness and sadness. He is openly gay and currently dating Jesse St. James. Biography To say that Blaine was born special would be giving him far too much accreditation. There isn’t much known about Phoenix, but Blaine’s mother was one, a graceful beauty who fell for a human man soon married and had a single child with. Blaine was born over half a century ago, and has been living mostly at home since then. As he grew and developed, he realized he was not like the other children that he encountered in his neighborhoods, and never quite understood why. Even other Fae he had encountered never seemed to have the abilities that he did, and therefore he tended to keep everything to himself. He soon learned he had a gift for healing others, but could do little to help himself. Because of this, his mother cautioned him that he was to be careful of getting hurt, and to avoid people who could use his tears against him. Blaine soon grew to be distrusting of other people, something he learned after years of caution from his mother, who explained to him that people would use him and his power for their own personal gain. Some could argue that he is naive to a certain degree, and that though his mother warned him not to trust other people, he still sees a consistent goodness in each and every one. It wasn’t until his mother fled the home one night that Blaine realized how truly alone he was. His father tried to help as much as he could, but Bruce, devastated by the disappearance of his wife, instead turned to drink and did little to take care of himself. With nothing but her lessons on life and little known about his own powers, Blaine found himself on his own, trying to uncover the true extent to his powers, and why no one else ever seem to share his abilities. Blaine always has had the drive to go and find her, but instead he turned to getting himself a genuine education, and to immerse himself among people once again. There are days when he misses his mother desperately, but he enjoys his freedom more than anything. Though he doesn’t trust the humans or other Fae as much, he wishes nothing more than to be, well, normal, or as normal as he possibly can. It doesn’t help that he always wears his heart on his sleeve, and finds himself falling easily for people of his same gender. His attraction to other men developed when he was younger, and his date to the Sadie Hawkins was a close male friend. In McKinley, his openness and his affections seem to be treated with disgust, and so he tends to keep to himself, keeping his head down and his songs in his heart instead of enrapturing those who might hear it. Ultimately, Blaine’s desires are to be accepted amongst his peers, and not to be scorned on. His mother had always wanted the best for him, and for him to explore his world, and that’s exactly what Blaine tends to do. Fae Type: Phoenix Not much is know about Phoenix, or Phoenix lore, and though Blaine's mother was one, she did little to ever educate him. Phoenix are some of the rarest species of creature, stemming from incredible lengths and depths of mythology, and yet still there is only fragmented reptition of information about them. General mythology claims that Phoenix are born from their own ashes, a constant cycle of birth and rebirth. Rarely are Phoenix ever mated and reproduced, and therefore it makes it even rarer when one is born. Ariana's ability to transform into a human at will is one of the few forms of Phoenix (the other being permanent stasis of bird form), and the conception of Blaine was nothing short of a miracle. Because of this, Blaine's life, should he live it unharmed, will be endless, as once he is old and weary, he will burn to nothing more than a pile of ash, and be reborn from it. Unlike his mother, Blaine has yet to unlock the ability to shapeshift, and is therefore permanently bound by his human form. Phoenix typically are beautiful, whether it is human or bird form, and tend to have golden aspects (for Blaine, his eyes, and his mother, her hair). What makes the Phoenix so unique is an inner fire that is located, theoretically, at the center of the soul. All Phoenix have access to this fire, and it is what gives them their powers, to be reborn, and to live as long as they wish to. It also blesses them with a long life. This fire is the source of everything that gives the Phoenix power, grace, beauty, and life. Without this fire, which can be extinguished, the Phoenix lacks their liveliness. Phoenix are often very curious and naive indivduals, who seek out the good in other people, and have a constant urge to heal and to aid. These Phoenix tend to be captured and forced into slavery or are tortured endlessly. What is typically overlooked, however, is overwhelming cruelty can crush the soul, and therefore extinguish the fire and kill the Phoenix. Phoenix are typically overly trusting, genuine, compassionate, passionate, thoughtful, demure, talented, and graceful. They are the epitome of everything wholesome and good, but regretably, this makes them incredibly naive and suspectible to other people's trickery and deceit. Powers and Abilities As stated before, not much is known about the Phoenix, and their abilities are still being uncovered as the species lives on. Namely, Blaine's powers are: *'Healing: '''This can be anywhere from a simple small cut, to bringing the newly dead back to life. To do this, the Phoenix must summon their inner fire and strength, and pull light energy from the individual to help the fire grow. Then a tear is produced (or as many as needed to heal the wound), and dropped into the injury. The fire and energy stem together to heal the injury. Because energy must be pulled, if there is nothing left, or if there is far too much darkness surrounding the individual, the Phoenix may not be able to heal them, unless they draw power solely from the inner fire, which may cost them their life. The Phoenix ''cannot heal themselves. *'Enchantment:' The Phoenix are typically gifted with the ability to sing. Their voices produce a pitch that enraptures the inner ear, both in human and Fae alike, and elicits a strong connection toward the Phoenix. Most of the time, when the Phoenix sing, the individuals listening in (which can be within a one mile radius), are typically brought to tears, as a direct result of the pitch. Similarily, the cry of a Phoenix (which may not necessarily produce tears), can be heartbreaking. *'Immortality:' Phoenix live typically anywhere from 500 to 1000 years before they begin to gather their nest together to burn and be reborn. Human Phoenix age as though anyone else would, living mostly in the years of their youth, and aging toward the end of their millenium lifetime. It is said that Phoenix can also grant the gift of long life to those that have their heart. A Phoenix's heart contains traces of the fire, and therefore he who possess it, whether through eternal love or physically carving it out, is said to have all the years of the Phoenix until their inevitable rebirth. *'Fire Manipulation:' For most Phoenix, the ability to utilize their inner fire with the added force of the Sun's energy can allow them to manipulate fire into magnificent balls of flame and forms. Blaine, however, has yet to understand the full extent of this power, and can, at best, make small feeble balls of fire in the palms of his hands. This has only ever happened when he feels a threat is imminent, and he utilizes it more for show and fear factor than he does to defend himself. Weaknesses There are numerous ways to injure a Phoenix, as they are typically fragile, delicate, and vulnerable creatures. These methods include: *'Drowning:' Water tends to eliminate or extinguish the flame inside of the Phoenix. Showering or bathing is a controlled amount of water that merely causes the flame to sputter for a time, but can easily be rekindled through meditation and other calming activities afterwards. However, large bodies of water such as pools, oceans, and lakes can put the fire out entirely and kill the Phoenix if submerged in it for far too long. As Phoenix are typically quite warm to the touch, they are not made hypothermic easily, but the cold water can aid in draining life from the Phoenix. *'Heart:' Cutting out the heart of the Phoenix does, naturally, lead to instantaneous death. It can grant the owner of said heart, who then consumes it, all the remaining years of the Phoenix's life. *'Enslavement/Torture:' As mentioned before, Phoenixes are soulful creatures, and capturing one for it's healing powers or its heart, forcing it into slavery and utilizing its tears can crush the Phoenix's soul, and therefore extinguish the fire. Torture methods are typically the preferred choice, as it can produce several vials of tears stolen directly from the Phoenix's own fire until it is extinguished. *'Human Intervention:' Phoenixes are not immune to death. Though they have extended lives, a Phoenix can be killed in really any method or manner. They have no known natural enemies, other than those who wish to possess their heart for themselves. A Phoenix cannot heal themselves under any circumstances. Feed Phoenix, as far as they know, do not feed. However, their fires can grow from the collective positivity and good choices of those he has aided.